memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Reba Finds Out/Chapter 4
In the Arrowcave the elevator doors opened and Kira walks into the base as Felicity turns to her. Looking for Typhuss? asked Felicity says as she looks at Kira. She looks at her. Yeah Kira says as she looks at her. She looks at Kira. He is over there Felicity says as she points at Typhuss. Kira walks over to her husband. Hey Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss turns to see Kira. Hi, I guess you heard what happened Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Will told me what happened and I wanted to see how you were doing Kira says as she looks at him. He sighs and looks at her. I'm fine, I'm worried about my aunt and uncle Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. You'll find them Kira says as she looks at him. Curtis is working with Felicity as he looks at her. I've been looking over her file just to see if she can be trusted, and she's had an impressive record as Captain Sisko's first officer and as a Captain herself Curtis says as he looks at Felicity. Felicity turns to him. Kira, can be trusted Felicity says as she looks at Curtis. Typhuss looks at Curtis and Felicity. I can hear you Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis and Felicity. They look at him. What, you heard us talking Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Felicity. I have a chip implant on the edge of my lower left lobe of my brain, it helps me hear better, it was invented by the Doctor Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Felicity scans his left lobe. Wow that's cool Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. Yeah, the Doctor wanted me to be able to hear when I got older, like in my 80s, now why does Curtis think that Kira can't be trusted Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Curtis looks at him. I didn't say that I don't trust her, just seeing if she can Curtis says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Curtis. What makes Kira untrustworthy, is it about her past and she is in the room Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. Curtis explains his reason. I-I wasn't being racist if that's what you're thinking Typhuss Curtis says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. No, of course not, Kira is the most trustworthy woman I know Typhuss says as he holds Kira's hand and looks at Curtis. Felicity turns to Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Felicity. You too Felicity, you are also another woman that is trustworthy that I know Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. Thanks Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles. Your welcome, I think I know where they are, at LexCorp Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. But we've not heard from your ship yet Felicity says as she looks at him. Then the computer beeps. Getting a holo-transmission from the Intrepid Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Let's see it Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Colonel Mackenzie appears. Admiral we've scanned from their house to somewhere in this grid but we can't get a reading because of a scattering field Colonel Mackenzie says as a hologram. Typhuss looks at her. So you are saying that there isn't anything you can do about the scattering field Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. B'Elanna is working on it but it will take sometime, but at least we got a good idea what's there but can't seem to get through it Colonel Mackenzie says as a hologram. Typhuss looks at her. All right, keep at it Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She nods and the holo-transmission ends as Felicity turns to Typhuss. Yes Felicity, you want to say something Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity.